1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enriched nutritious food and/or feed comprising a main component of powder made from soft-shelled turtles and the manufacturing method for making the enriched food.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since ancient times, in China and in Japan, soft-shelled turtles have been served as high quality food which promotes energy and health. These turtles have been used as foodstuffs for physical strength, beauty foods or patients' foods. Moreover, this food contains various nutritious components, described hereinafter, which make it quite useful as well for feed for domestic animals, such as race horses, dogs and so on.
Especially, since race horses are forced to race beyoond the limit of their physical ability, such an enriched nutritious food and/or feed would contribute effectively to controlling their physical condition, promoting their physical strength, and aiding in their fatigue recovery.
However, due to present marketing techniques, soft-shelled turtles must be dealt with as living bodies and/or canned soup. Therefore, this food and/or feed is not available for general use.
Recently, milled paste of living bodies or fermentative food made therefrom have been sold. However, with these foods, difficult problems in quality such as decaying or changing of colors are prevalent. Therefore, even though pure (100%) powder of soft-shelled turtles applicable to various uses has been expected for long time, no high quality product of this type is currently available.